A. Field of the Invention
Percussion caps are used to ignite the propellent powder charges of the caplock firearms of 19th Century design. Percussion caps are small cup-like primers.
B. Description of Prior Art
Until this time, cap manufacture was done by companies with expensive hot-forming or cut-pattern-forming machinery. The problems with straight walled and solid walled percussion caps made by these processes are eliminated by the new invention.